


🍼 Unsuspecting Parents 🍼 A Prinxiety Oneshot 🍼

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-Centric, Canon Compliant, Child, Children, Don't worry there's no mpreg, Family, Fanfiction, Gay, Humour, Implied Enemies To Lovers Dynamic, Implied Prinxiety - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Logicality Fusion - Freeform, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Maybe a part two if people like it, No Male Pregnancy, No one knows what to do and panics, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Fusion, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Plot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Story, Virgil Sanders focoused, Why Did I Write This?, alternative universe, many words, not straight - Freeform, parenting, romantic, shortfic, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Logie, I've opened the jam!" Patton called out as he turned around and started to walk towards Logan on the opposite side of the kitchen."Really Logan, you should get Virgil to do-" Patton said before he was interrupted by him suddenly slipping on the floor. Before Virgil could get up, Patton had pushed Logan down and had fallen on top of him.They had looked at each other in confusion before a white light absorbed them.It was a normal Tuesday afternoon and neither party was suspecting the chaos that was to happen. Logan and Patton's disappearing was the start of it but the fact Roman and Virgil were forced to become temporary parents was the cherry of the top of the cake.The parents of a child who doesn't even know who they are or where they are from.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	🍼 Unsuspecting Parents 🍼 A Prinxiety Oneshot 🍼

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Just To Make It Very Clear, This Does Not Contain Any Male Pregnancy Or Anything Related To That Subject. If You've Come For That Experience, This Is Unfortunately Not The Fanfiction For You.
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count:1,019 Words
> 
> Character Count: 5,525 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 4 Minutes and 4 Seconds

Virgil was happily drinking his coffee, something he didn't usually feel, as he sat on the chair in front of the kitchen counter. Patton had been called by Logan to help open his jar of Crofter's as usual. Logan liked routine and didn't want a new person to help open his jar.

" Logie, I've opened the jam!" Patton called out as he turned around and started to walk towards Logan on the opposite side of the kitchen. "Really Logan, you should get Virgil to do-" Patton said before he was interrupted by him suddenly slipping on the floor. Before Virgil could get up, Patton had pushed Logan down and had fallen on top of him.

They had looked at each other in confusion before a white light absorbed them.

Virgil got out of his seat as Roman had rushed to his side. The silhouette of the two Sides had disappeared and started to form a smaller shape. The blindly white light disappeared as it was replaced with a small child on the floor. 

Where Logan and Patton would have been was a short child that looked around the age of eight. He wore a white vest with suspenders and a small bow tie, both of them having the pattern of the galaxy across them. His shoulders were exposed which showed dark freckles across his tan skin.

Roman took a step forward as the boy got off of the ground. He looked around in confusion before he burst into tears.

"Woah Woah, hey kid it's okay!" Roman said loudly as he rushed to the boy's side. Virgil internally started panicking as the boy's wails got louder and louder. Virgil could feel his hand fidgeting in fear as the crying stressed him out even more.

"Come on, let's go on the couch and my friend will help you get some tissues," Roman said as he ushered to the boy out of the room. "Virgil, go get some snacks and tissues," He whispered as he took the boy out of the room.

After Virgil had collected what he needed, he came back to find Roman wiping the tears off of the boy's face with his sleeve. The smartly dressed child was fidgeting aggressively with a crumbled piece of paper, the paper being folded at a rapid pace.

"So um... we just wanted to ask something if that's alright," Virgil began as he sat cross-legged on the sofa. "Hmm...?" The boy said as he looked at the boy, his eyes still teary.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Logan and Patton?" Virgil asked as calmly as he could. "Rrrgh! Um... no I don't know," He said. 

"Um, excuse me what did you say?" Virgil asked as Roman's eye peeked with interest. "Brrrgh! Oh sorry, I do that when I don't know what to say," He explained. 

"Okay um... well do you know where they are?" Virgil asked. "Brrpp... Nope never heard of them," He said. 

Virgil sighed. "Well look... how about um, you tell us your name?" Roman said. There was a silence as he fidgeted with his paper, it almost being torn to shreds. 

" Wha's that?" He asked. Roman and Virgil looked at each other at the same time.

"Well a name is something that we use to identify a person," Virgil explained. "Do you have some name in mind?" Virgil asked.

" Nope nope nopey nope," The boy replied.

" Didn't Logan have some of those baby names books in his observatory that Patton gifted him? Could we use those?" Roman remembered. "Well, I mean sure, it could help past the time," Virgil agreed. Who knew when Patton and Logan would come back after their babysitting mission.

When they arrived outside Logan's formal-looking door which over the years had been adorned with Patton's galaxy stickers, Roman knocked on the door twice. "Adults need to 7 to 9 hours of sleep per day," Roman called out the password as the door opened on its own. 

The boy whimpered as he fidgeted with a proper fidget toy this time. "It's alright, on the other side it's a nice little room with beanbags and stuff," Roman explained. 

Roman held out his hand. He looked at Roman in confusion. "You can hold my hand if you want to," Roman piped up after the silence. The boy took his hand as they walked through the tunnel, the stars of the galaxy swirling around them.

When they reached Logan's side of the Mindscape, Virgil was scouring his shelves as Roman had managed to sit the boy down. He was still fidgeting wildly though, his knee bopping slightly as he took in his view. 

"Mind In The Making, GCSE Child Development... here it is!" Virgil called out as he grabbed the dusty cover. He brought the book back to the group and sat down, the boy leaning over to see what he had.

"In here they have a lot of things we can call you, actually around a thousand," Virgil explained. 

"You can read through it something, just say something if you like one of them," Virgil said. 

The two unsuspecting parents looked at each other with increased worry. They had no clue what to do about the fact they now had an eight-year-old boy in their possession. 

Since either didn't know when Logan and Patton would come back if never, they were panicking about the idea of caring for the boy. 

They had no ounce of experience at all and were unfit for the job. Virgil knew he couldn't be a parent. He acted like an impulsive teenager and he was too easily panicked and freaked out to take care of the boy. Even if Roman was more confident and carefree than him, Virgil couldn't see him as a stable parent. He was the kind of person that would race at the chance to fight some mythical beast, not to stay at home and raise a child. The two most competent people that could have taken care of a child were now gone and replaced with this new creation. 

" Um.. brrgh," The boy stumbled. Snapped out of their thoughts, they turned to the boy.

"I think I want to be called... Milo," He said.


End file.
